immortalsafterdarkiadfandomcom-20200213-history
Houston gang
The hood of Houston, Texas, was ruled by a gang of four. They have a short stage time, since they were all introduced and brutally killed within the first two chapters of Sweet Ruin. The gang lord was known as Monte Carlo, the Dragon or the Wall nicknamed Wally or by Josephine. He earned his name because of his steroidal build, and the way he had his prostitutes; from behind. With him, your back was always up against the Wall. He has long, stringy hair and a slurred accent. Number two and three were a pair of brothers named TJ and JT. TJ, the oldest, was nicknamed Knuckle behind his back since his member. was the length of a finger from knuckle to knuckle. The younger brother didn’t even merit a body-part nickname. The fourth crony was called Nobody. In other words: “Who did it?” “Nobody.” They dealt in drugs, weapons and were involved with the prostitution in the area. They kept being the target of Jo’s fuckery. Stick of butter underneath the door handle of their car, superglue on the toilet and sand in the gas tank. One night their house catches fire and burns down; with them in it. They get to escape, and go to confront Jo the next day. They are in bad shape and covered in blisters bandages. “People been saying the creepy pale girl was sneaking around my place last night. So I’m gonna ask her once: why’d my goddamned house catch on fire last night—with us in it?” Oh. Shit. “You left your teakettle on again?” “Wrong answer, bitch.” He squeezed the trigger, and all the world went dark. Josephine wakes up in the morgue, and comes back to get her revenge. The gang members had set up a few houses from their old crib. They had replaced all the weapons and drugs; bags of new clothes shattered in the house. Burning their house down didn’t stop them at all. At the first sign of Josephine’s ghostly form, they lung for their guns. They seem to panic. The first one to drop is TJ (knuckle), by having his stomach sliced open and his guts falling out. Then JT and Nobody are dragged back into the house after almost escaping, then died a very bloody death. Their leader tries to hide under a bed, and tries to run when Jo finds him. Bullets fired from his gun go right through her; making him wet himself. She wanted to meet his eyes, to make him understand what he’d done. She felt herself moving, disappearing and reappearing right in front of him. Handy. She floated higher to catch his gaze. “You shouldn’t have shot me.” “N-never do it again,” he said, blubbering. “Wrong answer, dick. I’ll see you in hell.” She would. No one could enjoy hunting as much as she did and not wind up there— He swung a bat he’d concealed behind his back; her hand shot out in reflex, striking. Blood spurted from his throat. The bat fell as he clamped his neck. Gushes of crimson escaped to spray over her. With this, the gangs days have come to an end. The Wall’s blood completes Josephine’s transition to immortality. Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters